You can't Change Destiny
by 00Hike00
Summary: And they lived 'Happily Ever After'" It's just a really bad pun. Not everyone has an excellent life.
1. Prologue:What destiny can bring

**SASUHINA – …You can't change destiny… **

_My destiny is to dream  
Dream of who I want to be_

_My destiny is to live the way I want to  
Live in independent freedom_

_My destiny is to love  
Love without shame_

_My destiny,  
My destiny_

_My destiny is to live._

--

Prologue: What destiny can bring

"Are you sure about this," asked a wary voice, slightly annoyed.

_The man just appears at their door step for the first time in five years and asks us to look after his baby just because their company can't afford to have a weak child as their heiress? That's nonsense!_

"Are you willing to do this just for your company's sake?" Fugaku asked once more.

"I am positive." Hiashi answered sternly, forcing the baby into Fugaku's arms.

"You are still cold as ever my old friend. I never understood your ways," Fugaku said while glaring, as if to bore a hole into Hiashi's face.

"I am warning you one last time. Are you sure you won't regret this? Are you sure?" Fugaku said, with a slightly worried voice, his glare deepening.

Hiashi glared back at him, his silver eyes threatening in the moonlight.

"If you don't want the baby, _throw it away_ then."

Then, without looking back, he walked away into the dark leaving his baby in the hands of the Uchiha.

Uchiha Fugaku stood outside his compound, feeling as if the darkness engulfed him. He cursed loudly and looked down at the wrapped bundle in his arms.

_Hinata…_

The baby slept soundly, not knowing her new life ahead of her…

--

…Uchiha Hinata…

The youngest and the outcast her family.

While all her other family members had beautiful, black orbs and hair,

She had lavender tinted white eyes and midnight blue hair.

Also, was the ugly duckling out of her family.

Their flawless skin and confidence completely shamed her pale skin, and shy nature.

She had nothing to show off as an Uchiha.

Yet her mother, Uchiha Mikoto never ended her praise about her long silky hair.

Hinata, embarrassed by her mother's comments, always had her hair cut short until the age of 12.

When she turned 10, she decided to grow her hair to impress a single blond boy in her class. By 13 years of age, her hair was long enough to tie up. Mikoto noticed this and came into her room one day.

"Hinata, as it is Uchiha tradition to tie up your hair until adulthood, I am going to tie your hair up. Is that okay?" Mikoto asked kindly.

Hinata nodded quickly.

She would never argue with her reasonable mother OR the Uchiha traditions.

Mikoto then sat next to Hinata and started to twirl her hair around to make a perfect bun. It was silent between them for a while. Hinata couldn't control herself and blurted out, "A-a-ano… O-o-kaasan, why do all U-u-uchiha females tie their h-h-hair up and never l-l-let their h-h-hair out?"

She always wondered about the Uchiha female's hair.

_She is a curious one. I bet she will grow up to become more beautiful then any other. We are lucky to have her as a family… _Mikoto thought as she saw the brightness in Hinata's eyes and smiled.

Hinata blushed, not knowing the reason of her mother's laughter.

"It is the Uchiha tradition to only let your hair down for the one you truly love," She said, with a cheerily smile.

"There is a legend that if the Uchiha female lets down her hair, before marriage, that the first man who sees her hair down will immediately fall in love." She said.

That wasn't a surprise to Hinata since all Uchiha (Excluding herself) were extraordinarily exquisite in looks.

"S-s-so is that w-what happened b-between you and father? S-s-since you w-weren't a Uchiha b-b-before you married father. Y-you know, y-you were n-named Uchiha b-because you g-g-got married…" She trailed off as she heard how stupid she sounded.

She blushed even more when Mikoto started to have a giggling fit.

"Hi…Hi..nata….giggle! You…giggle always make me laugh," She said, laughing in between her sentence.

"But, you are quite correct. Your father fell in love with me and I too fell for him as soon as we saw each other. It was quite unique and to think about it. It was like destiny." She said still smiling warmly.

Hinata realized that, every time Mikoto talked about Fugaku, it was as if she was under a spell.

_True love is surly amazing. How much wonderful gifts destiny can bring to a person… _Hinata mused while watching her mother dream on about her father.

_I wonder who my destiny will lead me to… _She thought and blushed a darker shade of red, when Naruto came to her mind.

--


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:Sasuke

Chapter 1:Sasuke

Uchiha Sasuke always thought all girls stupid.

"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun!" The girls would scream every _bloody _time he was in sight.

"I love you Sasuke-kun!" An annoying pink haired girl would scream while a blonde would call out;

"Back off, Sakura! He's mine and you know it! Can't you tell that Sasuke-kun likes me more?!"

Which was a false statement because he hated them both.

_Another day of fan girls. Great. How come I have to put up with this kind of nonsense at the age of 12?_

Sasuke thought as he rubbed his sore temples. That's when he noticed the silent Hinata sitting in the corner staring and blushing at the blond dobe _again_.

_I really wish everyone would be as quiet as my sister. Seriously, girls are _so_ annoying._

He thought and started to walk over to his sister.

Hinata didn't notice Sasuke's presence until he tapped her desk. Her white eyes met Sasuke's black ones.

"Staring at the dobe again?" Sasuke said with a smirk. He _loved_ to embarrass his sister.

Hinata blinked a couple of times then a red streak crossed her pale cheeks.

"W-w-what?! N-n-n-no! I-I-I…" She said and waving her hands in the air in a defensive way but, could not finish her sentence. She struggled for words for a while then her head and hands dropped towards the ground.

"…yes I was staring…" She finished with a tomato face, two index fingers poking each other.

Sasuke's smirk broadened. His sister could be so easily embarrassed. It amused him.

"I thought so. I don't understand you though. You could go for a better guy than him. I mean, he's so _loud._"

Sasuke emphasized the loud-ness . Naruto's voice gave him nightmares. The annoying chattering. _Ugh._

Sasuke shuddered.

"He m-m-may be loud b-but he's really…nice. A-a-and he has c-confidence. S-s-something _I_ will n-n-never have." Hinata whispered. Her face saddened.

Sasuke's expression immediately turned irritated.

"Ugh. Hinata. Don't start with _that_ again. Seriously, confidence isn't that hard to get. Ok? Trust me. It'll come to you some day. _Everybody_ gains confidence." He said in a slightly exasperated voice.

How many times has he spoken these exact words to her before? Oh right. Like a _million_ times.

"Everybody -- except me." Hinata muttered under her breath.

Sasuke was unable to hear as the bell rang for the day's start.

At the end of the day, Hinata gingerly gathered her belongings.

_Sasuke has soccer practice today. So I guess I'll have to walk by myself today._

Hinata was about to walk out the school gates when she heard someone call from behind, sounding more like a shriek than a call.

"Hinata-chan!"

Hinata looked back to find a pink haired beauty running across the field towards her.

Sakura was puffing when she reached Hinata.

"H-h-hello S-sakura-san." Hinata said with a small smile.

When Sakura gathered her breath, Sakura said; "I wanted to walk with you Hinata-chan."

Sakura smiled, showing perfect white teeth.

To Hinata, Sakura was the most beautiful girl she has seen. With emerald-like eyes, soft pink hair, lean figure and clear skin. Not only was Sakura pretty but, she also got perfect scores in her tests. It was strange that Sasuke didn't feel anything towards her.

Hinata and Sakura started out the school side-by-side.

The day was absolutely wonderful. With the sun shinning over the two, the breeze was carrying sweet scents of flowers off the ground and the birds chirping happily on trees. It was like a fairytale scene. Everything looked absolutely extraordinary.

While taking in the scene, Hinata noticed the fidgeting Sakura beside her.

Sakura seemed uncomfortable, like she had done something extremely bad and has not told anyone.

Her milky skin seemed unusually pale and sick, her eyes kept flickering side to side and her lips twitched every now and then.

"S-s-sakura-san, you l-l-look kind of sick. A-are you okay?" Hinata asked warily.

Sakura met Hinata's eyes for the briefest second and her lips parted but no words came out.

Sakura sealed her lips once more and held an expression of pain. Then the pain changed to thoughtfulness. The thoughtful expression changed again to one of whom has determination.

Sakura straightened her back, her eyes sharper; her skin seemed to glow with youth again.

She stopped walking and suddenly grabbed Hinata by her forearm.

Hinata jumped with a small shriek from the sudden gesture.

"Hinata. I have actually been meaning to speak to you about something. I didn't know if I had the guts to say it but… I have to ask! I hope you don't get offended. I am simply curious,"

Sakura paused to see Hinata's reaction.

Hinata became nervous. Small beads of sweat broke out from her forehead.

_What could it be? Making Sakura-san _this _anxious?_

Sakura took in the silence for a while then parted her fine lips and asked;

"Are you **really** Sasuke's sister?"

Hinata nearly fainted.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sakura kept searching in Hinata's eyes for answers.

Answers that Hinata did _not_ want to answer.

"A-a-aano… I-I…"

The question Sakura asked certainly took Hinata off guard.

_Are you really Sasuke's sister?_

The truth was… Hinata was actually not sure.

_Was_ she born an Uchiha? _Was_ she Sasuke's sister?

Sakura's emerald eyes glimmered in curiosity and… Was that cunningness?

The slight narrowing of her eyes and the unnoticeable curve at the end of her lips…

It looks like cunningness alright.

"Well…?" Sakura leaned in a little closer, the wind around them carrying the sweet scent she carried.

Hinata shrank back not knowing how to answer.

_Was Sakura-san accusing me of not being an Uchiha? _Hinata thought.

_But why would she? Why did she want the answer so bad?_

Sakura saw that Hinata wasn't going to answer.

"Ugh!" She moaned loudly, throwing her arms up in frustration.

"Spit it out already, Hinata! You are getting on my nerves!" She cried out, her hair flying in all directions as she stomped on the ground.

"…S-s-sorry, S-sakura-san… I-I don't know w-w-what to say…" Hinata managed to squeak out under Sakura's intense glare.

Sakura stopped stomping for awhile then suddenly turned on her heels and stalked off without another word.

Hinata stood still a little scared, as she looked at Sakura's back looking smaller every second.

Sakura stopped half way.

She looked over to where Hinata stood.

And announced;

"Sasuke-kun is mine! I don't care if you are his actual sister or not. He's going to be one of my possessions."

She flicked her and walked out of sight proudly.

All Hinata could do was stare in utter confusion.

She blinked, trying to make out what had just happened.

_Did Sakura-san think she _I_ was a rival? _

Hinata asked herself, her face printed with a little disgust and puzzlement.

Hinata stood there for quite sometime until she gathered her normal self.

She shook her head in total discourage.

_Sakura-san must be having some problems recently… _

Hinata thought as she tried to leave Sakura as a friend _not_ an enemy.

When Hinata got home, she had completely forgotten about Sakura's little outburst and was humming softly.

She walked through the compound's gates, feeling worry-free.

--

"Tadaima." She called out as she stepped into the genkan.

She shook her shoes off of her feet, leaning down to leave her school bag on the side.

She walked into the kitchen, absent-mindedly, not noting the fact the house was silent.

Hinata poured a cup of green tea into a cup.

The sound of water dripping filled the house.

Hinata was still humming when she took the cup and walked slowly to dining room

She slowed down as she took in the silence.

"Is it usually this quiet in this house?" She asked and cocked her head in question.

She placed the cup down on the table next to her.

"O-o-okaa-san. Itachi-Oniisan. O-otoo-san…" She called out, her voice fading seeing that no one replied.

"Anyone?" She called out again.

That's when Hinata caught the weeping in the distance which interrupted the awkward silence.

Hinata practically ran towards the sound. It led to the outside garden.

The usually clean and beautiful garden looked as if it was bombed.

The plants Mikoto had planted and cared for had been ripped apart.

The garden looked more like a war field than a backyard.

There, Mikoto was on her knees, her ukata sprawled all over the grass. She had her face buried in her hands.

It was clear she was crying.

Hinata shot towards in a second, tripping over some stones on the process.

She dropped to the ground and putting an arm around her mother, not knowing what to do.

"W-w-what h—h-happened?! O-o-okaa-san, are y-you hurt?" Hinata babbled trying to calm Mikoto down.

It didn't seem to work since Mikoto cried even harder.

Hinata panicked.

She stood up and looked around for help—which of course was not there.

Instead she ran to fetch tissues from the living room.

She came running back.

She carefully handed the white material towards the miserable woman.

Hinata felt nervous as Mikoto wiped her soaked cheeks with the tissue.

"H…hinata…" Mikoto said, her voice still unstable.

Hinata bent over to listen to her mother a little clearer.

"…They're…They're gone…" Mikoto said, shaking her head in dismay. Her eyes filled with tears again.

"W-w-who are gone?" Hinata asked with concern.

"Them… Itachi and Fugaku… Gone…" Mikoto ended the sentence, feeling something blocking her throat.

She started to whimper and cringed when Hinata's hand dropped.

"W-w-what…?" Hinata asked, not believing that she heard correctly.

Mikoto didn't answer, instead she wept louder and in much more agony.

Hinata felt limp.

_Gone…? Itachi onii-san and Otoo-san… Gone?_

…No

…No!

She would never believe it.

It must be some kind of mistake.

It couldn't be.

Hinata stood up weakly.

Mikoto looked up, her tissue drenched like her ukata.

Hinata shook uncontrollably.

Drip. Drop.

Tears splattered to the ground.

"…Hinata…" Mikoto croaked out towards her adopted daughter.

She had felt so sorry for her. Although Hinata did not know it, Hinata had been abandoned by another father.

_First Hiashi, now Fugaku. _Mikoto thought with a sad frown.

Hinata slowly headed towards the gate of the garden which led outside the compound. She walked, swaying.

"I'm… I'm so sorry, Hinata…"

Hinata heard Mikoto whisper as she closed the gate, leaving the disastrous scene behind her.


End file.
